


Super-virus

by Molliartytho



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mostly humor, Some angst, and needing each other, and these two idiots inlove, but not really, fluff mostly, stucky goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molliartytho/pseuds/Molliartytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is infected by some super virus and has to be quarantined and Bucky can't be in the same room as him. Neither of them know how to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-virus

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a headcanon i came up with on tumblr and someone asked me to write it so here you go i hope you like it

Everything started a year ago when Bucky came back.

Bucky had shown up in the middle of the night at the Avenger’s tower in New York. He had scared Tony to death as he just appeared in his lab without having triggered any security alarms.

Tony helped fix his arm and made a few improvements before calling Steve to come pick up his “super scary assassin boyfriend”.

Steve just about had a heart attack during that phone call and kept yelling at Tony that he’d better not be messing with him. Tony then put Bucky on the phone, and Steve almost died when he heard him speak.

“Hey Stevie, been a while.”

Sam isn’t allowed to tell anyone what Steve did after that phone call because he has a reputation to uphold as someone who doesn’t faint after a brief conversation with his brainwashed-back-from-the-dead best friend.

With most of his memories back, Bucky knew where he had to go. He didn’t remember everything, but he did remember how much he needed, trusted, and loved Steve.

That was almost a year ago and now Steve and Bucky were doing their best to take down all of Hydra so no one else had to suffer like they did.

When they weren’t on missions they were living on their own floor of the Avenger’s tower and helped each other through the nightmares and panic attacks. They weren’t able to sleep when they weren’t together. And if they were apart for more than two days they were both incredibly anxious and upset.

Everyone always teased them about being an old married couple, what they didn’t realize was how close they were to being accurate. Bucky kissed Steve the minute they first saw each other after that first phone call and it was all over.

Luckily Tony hadn’t been there to witness it or they would have never lived it down.

Bucky couldn’t hide his problems. His nightmares woke him up at least every other night, but Steve was always there to help him wake up and calm down.

Steve was really good at pretending he was okay and Bucky always knew when he was lying, but a lot of the time he wasn’t in a place to fight him over it. He knew Steve would talk to him about it when it got bad enough so he’d glare at him, but then let it go for a little while.

They took it one day at a time.

They had been on a mission taking out a Hydra base when it happened.

Bucky was up in a place he could use his sniper training, Clint right next to him with his bow, Steve was on the ground with Nat while Tony and Sam were in the air. The base was well enough guarded that they needed almost the whole team.

Steve was enjoying being in the field with Bucky again. They were taking out hydra bases together and when they weren’t in the field they were victim to the avengers’ constant teasing about their relationship.

Bucky was watching through his scope as Steve took down another five hydra goons with his shield. It’s like they were lining up for him to beat into a pulp.

Bucky took another few shots and then looked up to see Sam finally join back in the action.

“What did your wings get dirty? Stop to clean them off?” Bucky asked through the comms.

“Shut up Barnes. These wings are new and Stark decided to mess with the calibration on them right before we left.”

“Don’t blame me! Cap’s order were to make sure everyone’s suits were up to date.” Stark replied

“Don’t you put this on me, I asked you to look at everyone’s stuff three weeks ago Tony.” Steve’s voice came just seconds after Tony was done talking.

“Quit playing the blame game and focus, boys.” Nat said and continued to shoot her way through the lines of bad guys.

It seemed too easy this time, and they all should have known better.

Bucky watched as Steve and Nat entered the warehouse. He got this horrible feeling in his gut that something was going to go wrong, but frowned and shrugged it off.

It was this part of the mission that he hated, when he was up in his sniper tower and Steve wasn’t where he could see him, it made him anxious.

What if something happened to Steve and he was wasn’t there to save his stupid ass? He didn’t want to think about it.

* * *

 

Steve headed into the warehouse without a second thought. Nat was at his side, he had air support if he needed it and Bucky was up in his sniper tower looking out for him like always.

They were swiftly getting through the base, taking out as many people as they could and moving further inside.

Their fatal mistake was not taking it more slowly.

Steve didn’t wait for Natasha as he bashed another guy in the chest with his shield. She was still busy taking out two more people. So he charged ahead into a small room in the back, the minute he was inside he knew something was off, there were only two things in the room: a computer screen and some weird tube thing he didn’t know what was.

 He vaguely remembers hearing Nat call his name before a puff of white smoke came out of the tube and was in his face. Everything went blurry for a minute and before he knew it he was on his knees breathing hard.

“Steve!” Natasha pulled her shirt in front of her nose and mouth so she could dig into her belt and grab her small gas mask on and get to his side immediately.

He tried to gasp out a response but it hurt to breathe, physically hurt his chest, and he started coughing until he was feeling dizzy.

“We need back up! Cap is down, we need medical in here!” was the last thing he heard before he collapsed. The last thing he thought as everything went black was that Bucky was going to kill him for being so reckless.

 

* * *

 

Bucky had never been so distraught. Natasha was smart enough to keep him away from Steve, as hard of a task as that had been.

The medics had shown up just seconds before he got to Steve. It took Tony, Natasha, Sam and Clint to stop him so he wouldn’t get inside. Clint ended up with a bruised shoulder and Sam ended up with a split lip but they stopped him.

Bucky paced the whole jet ride back.

“Why couldn’t I see him?” He was speaking to Natasha in Russian so only she would know that he was freaking out.

“Because whatever hit him was designed to hit super soldiers like you and him. I was hit and it didn’t do anything to me, but the minute it hit Steve he was down.”

Bucky clenched his hands into fists and continued to pace. He saw Clint pouting in the corner and rubbing his shoulder. He’d have to remember to be sorry later.

“James…” she started but he interrupted her.

“Nat stop. I know. I would have gotten sick too and then we’d both be sick and where would that leave us but, I just feel so…”

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to sit down.

“Helpless.” She finished for him and gave him a glare that told him to stay sitting down. She was the only one besides Steve and sometimes Sam that he let touch him.

“I know you do, but pacing and worrying isn’t going to do anything for him so I need you to stay right there until we get back.”

He took a deep breath and sat back against the seat. All he could do was think about Steve, he couldn’t even fight her about this.

It was the longest flight home ever. Three hours and fifteen minutes later they were all waiting outside of the medical wing of the Avengers tower.

Bucky all but ran there, but the door was locked, so he had to settle for running into the observation room to see his…boyfriend? That wasn’t a strong enough term but it was the only one he could think of.

His heart hurt a little when he saw Steve on that hospital bed. He remembered back when they were kids and Steve’d get sick and have to stay in bed for days on end. He pressed his hand up to the glass and kept his gaze on Steve’s face.

He watched the doctor’s work and as soon as one of them left the room he was on them.

“What’s going on? Is he going to be okay? When can I see him?” he asked all at once.

The doctor looked slightly overwhelmed and maybe even a bit frightened. There were two guards in front of the door, but they couldn’t stop him even if they tried.

“Ms. Romanov has told us we need to keep you away from Captain Rogers. We don’t know if whatever it is that’s in his system is contagious or not and you are the highest risk to catch it as you both have had similar…” he didn’t get to finish because Bucky interrupted him

“You mean I can’t go in there with him? At all.”

The doctor nodded hesitantly.

“Until it’s out of his system and we know more about how to help him, we can’t let you be in the same room as him.”

Somehow it had all gotten worse.

 

* * *

 

Natasha had convinced him to go take a shower and change clothes as Steve was declared stable and everything was normal except he still had cold symptoms. He hadn’t woken up and Bucky wanted to be there when he did, even if he was just on the other side of the glass. Nat promised to tell him immediately if something happened and even to tell him while he was in the shower if need be. He didn’t find her joke all that funny.

Everyone else had left to go get changed and promised to come back and take turns being there with Bucky because he wasn’t going to do those things he needed to do for himself, like eat and shower and sleep, with Steve like this. Natasha took first shift and all but threatened to keep him away from Steve even longer if he didn’t listen to her.

It took him twenty minutes, with some persuasion from her, to get him back up to their floor of the tower. He showered quickly, barely giving himself enough time to get all the soap off and clean his hair. Pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt, he grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt for Steve and he made his way back to where the punk was.

He rushed into the room to see there were curtains pulled down over the window and he felt his anxiety spiking. No one was in the observation room and he went to the door to find five guards in front of it now instead of two. Natasha had done that he was sure.

“What’s going on?” he all but demanded. None of them respond and he clenches his hands into fists.

He took a deep breath and counted to ten, Sam told him that might help him calm down but really it just made him think about how that was another ten seconds he wasn’t with Steve.

“James?”

He turned to see Nat with an eyebrow raised, asking him what the hell was wrong.

“Why are the curtains down? I can’t see him. What’s going on? Is he okay?”

Natasha’s expression didn’t change but he knew she was worried about him from her slight frown that was so quick you had to be looking for it to see it.

“They’re doing some more tests and I told them to keep it private until they’re done.”

He took a few steps to one side and then a few back the other direction.

“He’s okay?”

“Yes.” She responded, her eyes following his every move.

“Is he awake yet?” he asked and she shook her head at him.

“What’s up with tall, dark, and scary here?” Tony asked as he walked in from the elevator. He watched as Bucky paced and muttered in Russian.

“Capsicle’s gunna be fine B-squared. He’s been through worse.”

Bucky didn’t pay him any attention and kept muttering in Russian but Natasha’s lips quirked up into a smirk and Tony had to ask.

“What’d he say?”

“That your nicknames keep getting stupider and you’re almost as dumb as Steve.” She says with a straight face.

Tony made a face at them both and shook his head

“I’m way smarter than Captain Assmerica. And my nicknames are all awesome. Now I’m going to go check on your boyfriend and see where we stand at the moment.” He walked past Bucky whose hand shot out and to stop him.

“Tony…” he said and then swallowed, not knowing how to continue

“Yeah, listen I got it. I’ll let you know everything as soon as I’m out of there. Widow will you hold him back please? I feel like he’s going to jump through the door the minute I open it.”

Bucky let go of Tony’s arm and clutched the clothes he brought up for Steve closer to his body unconsciously.

Natasha sent a few texts and then said

“Alright let’s go.” She all but dragged him into the observation room and made him sit down in one of the chairs.

He stared at the window, waiting for when they remove the curtains so he can see Steve again.

* * *

 It was almost five hours later when Steve woke up, in a panic, and gasped for breath. He didn’t know where he was and he was cold, he didn’t usually get cold did he? His head hurt and he felt like death.

He heard beeping getting louder and his heart rate sped up more.

“Steve!” he heard Bucky’s voice and it calmed him down slightly.

“Bucky?” his voice was all scratchy and he was coughing which made his throat hurt and he groaned.

“You’re alright Stevie we’re in Stark’s tower.”

“Avenger’s tower.” Tony said in the background.

Steve looked around, but it was dark and he couldn't see much at all.

“Why do you sound so far away?” he asked and Bucky let out a sigh.

“You got your dumb ass hit by some super-virus that targets super-soldiers and I can’t be in the room with you until Stark’s scientists clear it so I don’t get sick too.” He sounded annoyed but relieved at the same time so Steve didn't call him out on his insults.

“I feel like I got hit by a truck. And I’ve actually been hit by a truck before.” He heard himself babble on but couldn’t seem to stop and frowned a little.

“You’re also drugged up something awful.” Bucky’s voice sounded like it was getting further away and Steve felt like his chest was tightening. He didn’t want Bucky to go further away. The lights flickered on and he had to squint as his eyes adjusted. He looked over to the big window on the opposite side of the room, there was a couch and a chair set up with blankets and what looked like snacks and drinks.

“What’s this?” Steve asked in confusion. Bucky came into view and pressed a hand up against the glass with a small worried smile. Tony was saying something about alerting the doctors and no he didn’t need a thank you as he left the room.

“Settin up shop here till you’re better.” Bucky said while his hand slowly slid down the glass like he’s just now realizing it won’t get him any closer to Steve.

“How long have I been out?” Steve asked and sat up a little with another few coughs.

“Almost ten hours.” Bucky responds almost immediately. And Steve knows if he asked him exactly how long he would probably be able to tell him down to the second.

Steve nodded and started to move his legs out from under the blankets to try and stand up.

“What do you think you’re doing, punk? Stay lyin down you idiot!” Bucky’s worried tone made Steve smile. It reminded him of when they were younger and he’d say similar thing to him and shove him back into bed.

“Nah I’m alright, just need to stretch my legs.” He looked down and sees the sweats and black widow t-shirt he was put in and he raised an eyebrow as he looked from the shirt to Bucky.

Bucky’s smirk was small but it was there. He still looked more worried than relieved and Steve was trying to fix that.

“I wanted to put an iron-man one on you but Nat and Sam were both very much against giving Tony the ego boost.”

Steve nodded

“I agree with them. This is much better, although, Nat doesn’t need that ego boost either.” He stretches a bit and then stands up, holding on to the side of the bed.

Just then the doctors rush in and make him sit down just like Bucky tried to tell him to do. Stubborn idiot never did learn how to listen to reason.

When they closed the curtains Steve felt his mouth go dry and his heart rate start to speed up again. He couldn’t see Bucky and it was stressing him out.

“Bucky?” he asked hoping he could still hear him, but they must have closed the communications system as well.

The doctors got to work doing whatever they were doing and Steve started asking questions.

“Why’d you close those?” he asked and they explained it was for his own privacy and because Ms. Romanov had insisted they do it every time they had to do more tests so Mr. Barnes wouldn’t have to see. She said it was easier for him this way so Steve didn’t demand they open it for him.

They explained the situation and he just nodded and tried keeping up as best he could. His head still hurt.

He thanked them for their help and they all said they were just doing their jobs. Steve was very complacent, partly because he had no energy to fight and partly because he knew the faster this was over with the faster he could see Bucky again. He felt this pang of emptiness and desperation in his chest.

He knew their relationship was bordering on the line of co-dependency and Sam had tried to explain why that was bad, but after they’d both been through so much shit they didn’t really care. They were back together and they didn’t want anything coming in the way of that. It sucked when they were apart for any period of time but they could handle it. Couldn’t they?

Steve had to say he wasn’t liking this very much at all. Knowing Bucky was right there and not being able to see or hear or touch him.

On the other side of the glass Bucky wasn’t managing all that well himself. He was pacing again, it was still Tony’s turn to be with him and he was going crazy.

“B-man I need you to sit down before I puke because you’re making me dizzy.”

Bucky looked over to him and then continued pacing.

“This is bull shit! Why can’t I at least see him? Talk to him? He hates doctors poking and jabbing him, and he’s awake now so it’s even worse.”

Bucky ran a hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. He was irritated and anxious and basically everything certain people in the same room as him didn’t want the scary strong Russian assassin to be feeling.

Clint came up in the elevator two minutes later and Tony was out the door screaming “He’s going to kill something!” before almost colliding with the back of the elevator and shoving Clint towards Bucky with a grin that said “good-luck” before pressing a button and getting the hell out of there.

Clint carefully made his way into the room and took a look at the situation. It looked like the bedroom of a depressed teenager.

“When was the last time you slept?” he asked the pacing man.

“Night before the mission.” Bucky responded absentmindedly, still playing with his hair with one hand.

“Should probably lay down for a little while, who knows maybe it’ll do your nerves some good.” Clint walked over to the chair set up and sat down, gestured to the couch and then opened his book to where he was reading.

Bucky was feeling tired but how could he sleep without Steve in the room? He just wanted to see him.

He pressed his forehead and hands up against the glass and let out a sigh before doing what Clint suggested and lying down on the couch to try and get some sleep. The minute his head hit the pillow he realized how tired he actually was. Worrying didn’t help him stay awake and before he knew it he was asleep.

Twenty minutes later he woke up with a start, Clint was kneeling beside him and shaking him awake.

“Woah woah, hey you’re okay. Don’t kill me.” He said and Bucky realized his metal hand was in a fist, he relaxed it and let out a breath he’d been holding. He was breathing heavily and he looked over to the window, the curtains were still closed and he almost started crying he was so frustrated.

“I’m going to go grab coffee for us both, don’t try and sleep again. That’s was not a good idea.” Clint said and stood up straight.

Bucky sat up and ran a hand over his face with a nod.

“I take mine black.” He muttered and Clint nodded as he left to go get coffee.

Bucky took a minute to stop shaking and cleared his throat. He hadn’t had a nightmare that bad since before he came back to Steve.

For whatever reason he needed that punk right next to him or he just couldn’t sleep properly. He put his head in his hands for a few minutes and when he looked up the curtains were back up and Steve was in front of him again.

“Stevie...” he breathed out like he hadn’t seen him in days. His super-soldier boyfriend was asleep, but Bucky could see him so that was a little better.

He watched him for the next half hour sleep peacefully, but then Steve started to stir and mumble and toss and turn and Bucky knew he was having a nightmare. Usually he’d shake him awake and hold him until he felt better again but he was stuck in the other room. He was pressed against the glass again, trying to get as close to Steve as possible.

He felt physical pain at having to stay in the other room while his baby was suffering.

“Steve..Stevie I’m right here you’re alright.” He tried talking him down but it didn’t help. Steve sat straight up with a gasp, his eyes wide and frightened and Bucky’s heart clenched in pain.

“Steve! I’m right here babydoll. You’re okay.”

His voice seemed to calm him down a bit, but before Bucky could say anything else Steve was cursing and taking all the wires and stuff off himself and climbing out of bed.

“Steve no, you need to stay in bed!”

He didn’t listen to Bucky as he moved the bed to the other side of the room so he could be right up against the glass where Bucky was standing.

He laid back down once the bed was steady and put his hand up to the glass like Bucky was doing.

“M’in bed Buck.” He said quietly and coughed a few times. Bucky knelt down so his face was at the same level as Steve’s and put his hand against the glass over his.

“They tell you what’s goin on?” Bucky asked him, his eyes running over his face seeing how tired he was.

“Yeah. S’why I’m not runnin out that door right now.” Steve said tiredly. His whole body was as close to the glass as it could be with the rail on the side of the bed, as close to Bucky as he could get.

The two stayed like that, Bucky’s forehead and hand against the glass, eyes open and watching Steve who was struggling to stay awake.

“Sleep doll, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.” Bucky said in a quiet voice. Steve just closed his eyes and his hand slid down slowly as he drifted off finally to sleep.

Clint found them like that when he returned. Bucky right up against the glass, resting against it so Steve would see him when he woke up, his knees curled up to his chest. He sighed and shook his head. These two were disgustingly adorable, and dependent on each other and he didn’t know how much more he or anyone else on the team could take. He set Bucky’s coffee down on the floor next to him and sat back down in his chair to finish his book.

The next sixteen hours twenty-three minutes and fourty-nine seconds was a little bit of hell for both Steve and Bucky. They stayed right by that glass as much as they could, but when the curtains were closed they were both too anxious for people to deal with. At one point Sam suggested Bucky go for a walk and he made it out of the elevator all of two steps onto the next floor down before he changed his mind and went right back.

Steve couldn’t sleep without Bucky next to him, and Bucky couldn’t sleep without him. They both tried and regretted it. Steve only slept when he was full of drugs but they wore off far too quickly. They talked when Steve was awake, but sometimes he felt too sick and they just sat in silence which was okay with them.

Finally when the doctor’s came into the observation room and told Bucky he could go into the room, the man jumped up and was in the room, hugging Steve as close as he could, so fast no one was sure how he did it.

Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, getting ready to stand up and get out of there, but Bucky was in between his legs and hugging him as tight as could be before he could even stand up.

“Fuck, Stevie. We can’t do that again.” He breathed out and tugged him closer to his body. Steve’s arms hugged him back not as tightly as usual because he was still weak from being sick.

Steve let out a relieved breath and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and the love of his life.

“I know, Buck.” He said and nuzzled his face into his shoulder, not even caring that Clint and Natasha were in the other room shaking their heads.

“Doc says I still need to stay in bed for the next two days but I should be good to go after that.” He said into Bucky’s chest, not moving away from him even to talk.

Bucky eventually pulled away enough to press a kiss to his forehead and then his lips. Steve was smiling when he broke the kiss off and he helped the punk stand up.

“C’mon let’s get you home and in bed. You haven’t been sleepin and you need to be.” He said and rubbed his back when he started coughing again.

Bucky knew how to take care of him, Steve had told the doctors that. He’d told them how he used to be sick all the time and Bucky always took such good care of him so he’d be okay to do it now. Nobody was arguing with these two anymore because they were both stubborn as hell and angry at having not been in the same room for what to them felt like a year.

Bucky got an arm under him and helped him to the elevator and then to their floor where he made him lay down in bed while he grabbed some water for them, he knew they wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom for a little while.

As soon as he was back in the room Steve grabbed for him and got him back in his arms. They fell into bed together and clutched at each other, getting their shirts off and feeling each other’s skin. They kissed briefly, but Steve was shivering again so Bucky pulled Steve into his arms and Steve curled up into him just like he always used to do when he was sick and just like he does every single night even though he is not that small anymore. Bucky pulled a blanket up to put over them and held to his stupid punk tightly to keep him warm and feeling safe.

He didn’t care if he got sick with him next time, he wasn’t going to do this again. Steve seemed to share his opinion as he mumbled sleepily

“Can’t do that again. Need you. Love you.”

Bucky kissed his forehead in response, not able to find his voice and Steve hummed contently against his skin.

They were both asleep in a matter of minutes, tangled up together, and they didn’t have any more nightmares that night.


End file.
